1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as a portable personal computer and a portable word processor, and particularly to the structure of a handle acting as a leg portion of the apparatus as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable electronic apparatus such as a portable personal computer and a portable word processor is required to have a carrying handle as well as a folded leg portion to facilitate their keyboard operations in using the portable electronic apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a bottom shape of a portable electronic apparatus according to the prior art. In the figure, a case 1 constituting the apparatus body has a folded handle 2 fitted to a front portion of the bottom of the case 1, and a leg portion 3 pivotably fitted to a rear portion of the bottom of the case 1. In order to store the folded handle 2 and the leg portion 3, recesses 4 and 5 having shapes corresponding to those of the folded handle 2 and the leg portion 3 are respectively formed on the bottom surface of the case 1.
The above arrangement has the following drawbacks.
(1) To use the apparatus after carrying it, the handle is stored in the recesses, and the leg portion is pulled out and locked. Further, to carry the apparatus after the use thereof, operations opposite to the above-mentioned operations are necessary, thereby bothering an operator.
(2) Two mechanisms, one mechanism for folding, unfolding, and locking the handle, and another mechanism for folding, unfolding, and locking the leg portion are required, increasing the cost.
(3) Since the handle and the leg portion are both received in the recesses formed on the bottom of the case, the thickness of the case must be designed by taking the depths of the recesses into account so that the case is bulky in contrast to its internal mechanism, lowering its commercial attraction.